


Foreign Dressing Rooms

by chaosisalwayshere



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosisalwayshere/pseuds/chaosisalwayshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to get lost when you're in unfamiliar parts of town, or even the world, especially if you're alone. Tom was lucky to have some of his closest friends and co-workers with him, while Mark was just glad to be out of charted seas. Their contrast always complimented the other's, probably what almost always kept them afloat.</p><p>"Have you called one of those sex operator lines?" Mark asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as he inspected the ugly fabric of the couch him and Tom were relaxing on. Tom twisted his body towards Mark, lifting his body up to bring a leg under him. He mused for a moment, looking up thoughtfully.</p><p>"A guy gets lonely, you know, I let men call me from time to time," he joked, cracking a smile as he touched his chest with both his hands gesturing to himself. Mark shook his head, throwing Tom a challenging look.</p><p>"What about you, don't you get lonely?" Mark questioned, raising a brow. Tom set his hands down, inching them closer to Mark's leg and playfully rubbing the back of it against Mark's hand.</p><p>"Yea, sometimes," he answered innocently causing Mark's smirk to spread deviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Dressing Rooms

Mark had merely meant it as a joke as they sat alone in their shared dressing room. They were somewhere touring in Europe, far from home and as always, up to their usual shenanigans. They sat on a couch together sharing private glances and hushed snickers, their hands lightly grazing the others. 

"Want me to call you tonight?" Mark was first to speak, the hue in his orbs flickering playfully in the subtle light. There was no hiding the warm blush that tinged Tom's cheeks as he withdrew himself shyly, gawking at Mark. After a moment of consideration, however, he slowly nodded, biting down on his lower lip hard. He was pretty sure there was no way Mark would ever go through with it. He was just trying to get a rise out of Tom and it was working so far. 

Mark smiled devilishly, getting ready to lurch forward and hug his friend when the door swung open and some people from the show they just played erupted into the room with a ruckus. Whatever Mark had wanted to do would have to wait. Tom was immediately distracted by them, turning to them and offering his attention. 

Later that night was a bit more eventful. The group had decided to go into town and visit local pubs, getting an idea of the scene. After copious amounts of booze and enough karaoke to kill their voices, it was time to find a hotel and call it a night. Tom had followed Mark, their swaying into each other increasing as the night neared it's end and their constitution was drained. Mark shoved himself at the counter, Tom soon pressing beside him, a somewhat giddy giggle escaping him as he regarded Mark.

"Can I get two single rooms please?" Mark spoke to the clerk behind the counter, ignoring Tom's confused look crossing his expression. 

"Let's just get one," Tom objected, looking between Mark and the clerk. Mark shook his head against it, letting out a small laugh as he took their keys from the baffled and disturbed clerk. He shoved his card at the cashier, still refusing to look at Tom. This was starting to unnerve the younger male faintly, but more than anything it was making him suspicious. They started down the hallway once Mark had gotten his card back, throwing the clerk a triumphant grin. The walk was quiet, and slow, no real rush in either of their steps. Tom tugged on Mark's shirt as he got to his door. 

"Hey, give me my key, this is me," he muttered through his exhaustion. He was ready to wind down and get settled in for the night. The first thing he'd do was turn the air conditioning as low as it'd go. Mark fumbled with the keys for a second, his eyes unable to focus on the tiny numbers printed on the plastic slip dangling from the metal key. Finally he tossed Tom his key, who had his hand open and ready to catch it. Before the male opened his door, he waved a hand and took off down the hall to his room only a room away. 

Tom all but threw himself on the bed, ready to slip away when he remembered the aching in his gut. He grunted as he rose and rushed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Mark was a tad more methodical, slowly undressing and making his way to take a hot shower. He hadn't had the chance since before their show earlier that day. He didn't bother to dress afterwards, climbing into bed and pulling the thinner sheets around his naked form. He hummed contently to himself for a while, relaxing into the conforming give of the bed beneath his body. That's when his eyes opened and he remembered it was time to follow through on his dare. 

Tom was sprawled across his bed, laying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow. He had the majority of the blankets kicked off his body. The whole bed was a complete mess. He wasn't anywhere near falling asleep so when the phone rang suddenly, he was only startled as to whom it may be. 

"Hello?" he answered groggily after the fourth ring, only scooting slightly over to the nightstand to retrieve the phone from its cradle. 

"Hey handsome, were you sleeping?" a soft male's voice responded, causing Tom to let out a small laugh. He knew exactly who it was, and of course, he thought he was being absolutely ridiculous. He was more interested in sleep at the moment than playing over the phone with Mark. 

"No, but I'm trying, you should too," he replied through a light chuckle in his words. 

"Nah, I kind of want to stay up and talk to you." Mark's tone was different than usual, more alluring. 

"Come on, Mark, it's late," Tom reasoned as he wiped at his eyes tiredly, still sounding amused by Mark's antics.

"I know, I know. But I like hearing your voice, you sound really hot over the phone," Mark's voice was dropping in volume, almost muttering into the phone as if he only needed Tom to hear what he said. Tom couldn't help but laugh a little, shaking his head before speaking again.

"Come on, stop playing," was all he could really think to say. He could hear Mark shifting on the other the end followed by a breath in the receiver. 

"Will you talk dirty to me? I wanna listen to your voice," Mark stated bluntly, smiling through his words. Tom blinked in the darkness, wondering just how far Mark planned on taking this.

"Are you still wearing that black shirt?" Tom asked curiously, his voice hushed as well but rising in pitch as he asked his innocent enough question.

"No, I took a hot shower before I laid down. I'm naked. I'm actually kind of hard," he answered, his hand moving lower on his chest. He was still laying on his back, stroking his hand over the sheet up and down his chest. Tom turned on his side, a smile spreading on his lips. Mark was kind of getting into it, he could say he was a bit more interested now than before. 

"You going to get off my voice?" he asked with a grin, somewhat of an anxious sensation filling his chest. Mark raised an eyebrow, exploring that idea by dipping his hand lower, pushing the sheets away to expose his partially erect cock. He was drunk and horny, and what started off as a playful prank was turning into something potentially exciting and rewarding. His hand pressed down his stomach to a patch of pubic hair, where he let it linger there, teasing himself with his thoughts.

"Yea, talk to me," Mark all but demanded, closing his eyes to get himself mentally prepared. Tom twisted to lay on his back, absently placing his arm on his chest.

"Well, I really liked how that shirt looked on you. I kind of wanted to take it off I liked it that much," Tom retorted subtly. Mark listened, nodding his head faintly and toying with his lower torso by rubbing the skin just above his groin. 

"It is a nice shirt. You should have taken it off. But I would be shirtless."

"That's okay, I like your chest. I like to look at it and think of it. Like, water on it, or candle wax, or maybe a little honey." Tom was starting to creep his hand along his chest as well, not quite as encouragingly as what Mark was up to, but enough for him to notice he was honestly just picturing what he said rather than aiding in Mark's little phone game. Did that turn him on in anyway? 

"Whip cream? Maybe I could hold a big wet cherry between my lips and let you take it from me after you cleaned everything else off," Mark said with a slight breathy tone. He let his hand move lower and experiment on himself, wrapping his fingers around his growing member. It actually felt good to finally touch himself after all his teasing, noting the imagery wasn't impeding his cock from being aroused. He moaned quietly, the noise causing Tom to giggle.

"You want me to use my tongue? Lick all the way up your body like your were candy? Our lips would touch," Tom added after a bit, innocently, listening for Mark's response.

"Your lips are really pretty, though. I bet they're soft too. I'll pass the cherry with my tongue, is that okay?" Mark asked, opening his mouth enough to trail his tongue along his lips, imagining them asking Tom's lips for permission to enter. His hand had slipped to the base of his cock, unmoving, poised in anticipation of Tom's reply, whatever it may be. So far, he seemed to be playing along. It would be interesting to tell him he really was getting off on him. Or maybe he wouldn't tell him...

"I have pretty lips?" The other man touched a finger to his mouth as he spoke after a second pause. "We could totally make out, and I'll touch your chest and stuff, squeeze and caress it a little," he added thoughtfully, inducing a breath of a laugh from Mark. "Are you really hard, Mark?" Tom asked inquisitively, gaining another vaguely strained noise from the bassist.

"Hmh," he answered honestly, focusing a bit more on his grip and the up and down motion he'd started as he began to masturbate. 

"Are you thinking about me?" Tom asked again, letting a few seconds linger between them. His voice was lower, taking a more serious and intimate tone. Maybe he was getting off, too, in some way to the fact Mark was actually doing it, or that he was doing it with Tom in mind. However, he never strayed too far from the fact Mark could just very well be messing around with him.

"Tell me what else you like about me," Mark was able to respond with a faint huff. It was getting harder to concentrate on holding the phone, a conversation, and trying to make himself cum at the same time. He was trying to keep his mind on wet lips massaging his cock tenderly, savoring every inch of it. "Tom, moan for me," his voice breathed again, sounding more out of breath than before. Tom was in thought of his next retort, coming up with mildly clever things to say when he heard Mark's request. This was layering it on a bit thick, he thought. He was half tempted to end the call there and try to get some sleep, but something kept him on the line.

"You can't be serious, I don't want to play anymore." There was a hint of doubt in his tone, and in the back of his mind that usual worry Mark was about to be an asshole. 

"I'm not playing. I wanna hear you moan, for real. Like some girl was going down on you and she had your dick out and was licking every inch of it, and she's teasing the head, just wrapping her lips around it, stroking you slowly," Mark narrated straight from his mind, not sure if he was ready to admit to the euphoric sensation in the base of his cock that the image causing that feeling was actually Tom. He was stroking himself much faster now, imagining puckered, swollen lips parting and slipping his cock into a warm, wet mouth. On the other end, Tom was gaping by the time Mark had finished speaking. He couldn't believe the level of seriousness in the man's tone. He sat up in his bed, staring intently into the darkness.

"Are you jerking off?" he asked seriously, with more disbelief in his voice than before. Mark nodded, offering a moan when he could hear the smile in Tom's words. Tom didn't know what to do with this information. If there was anytime to believe what Mark said he was doing, it was definitely now. He gulped, trying to swallow an odd rise of nerves. 

"You want me to moan for you, Mark? Are you picturing me sucking you off?" he started, settling back down on his back and sprawling out. It was a good thing he had turned down the air conditioning when he first came in, it felt so much hotter in the room now, or that could just be that he was blushing from head to toe. He was a bit nervous, above all things, but he was determined to get his head into the game. All he had to do was picture himself sucking on something the way Mark had described it. 

"Do you wanna think of me, Tom, of blowing me? I'd really like that," Mark interrupted, having lost almost all his inhibitions at this point. Tom was taken aback, silent before he began to consider the thought.

"Well, okay." Tom shifted himself, wiggling a bit to sink further into the soft mattress. He was trying to get more comfortable, more relaxed, and get into the moment. He thought, at first, of a needy man against a wall but he liked the look of Mark weakened by his lust and taken to a bed, breathing and panting for Tom's lips. He was teasing the head, flicking his tongue over Mark's slit and enjoying the noises it elicited from Mark. His first moan was subtle, muffled and still trapped in his throat. Mark's lips tugged into a smile, his hand following the pounding of his heart. The next noise Tom made was a bit more drawn out, appreciative, and sensual. Mark was really enjoying the progression, already mentally watching Tom take as much of him into his mouth, and feeling the vibrations of his moans against his cock. It was almost enough to drive him over the edge, but not before another, more natural moan finally escaped Tom's mouth, Mark's name breathed in those words with a pleading sexual desire. 

"Cum for me," Tom's voice moaned again, sending Mark to a whole other world for those moments his orgasm reached it's peak, hot streams of cum splashing across his stomach. There was an air of silence, with only Mark's breathing filling the airwaves. Tom couldn't help the smile breaking on his lips. He was surprised at what just happened, and oddly aroused curiously. There was finally movement on Mark's end, followed by a quiet sigh.

"That was fun, Tom, you did a really good job. I'll have to remember your number." He was back to his playful self, it seemed, waiting for a snicker from Tom before adding a light chuckle. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning," he added, lingering between hanging up and listening for Tom. 

"Good night, Mark," Tom whispered, waiting to hang up until he heard the other line click. He stared for a while, lost in thought and replaying the scene in his head. He needed to sit up and take a shower. It would be easier to get to sleep once he cleared his head; both, in a matter of speaking. Mark didn't waste anytime cleaning up and climbing back into bed. Within moments of feeling completely sated he was gone, exhaustion hauling him off to a deep sleep.

 

-Fin


End file.
